First love
by Shard of Midnight
Summary: HI! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy: Ami finally found a someone to love! Her nervousness overcomes her, however and she doesn't want to approach him. A one-shot on a worried girl as she trys to get the one she loves.  AXT with a hint of YXM


**Angel-chan: Hi everyone! This is my first story so I hope you go easy on me ok? Thank you and please review commenting on this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I wish I did though….**

Ami let a sigh escape her lips as she stared out the window. She was contemplating on her day as she stared earning looks from her friends. "She's been this way ever since she met Taiki." Usagi said to her friends casting a worried glance at Ami. "Oh don't worry Usagi. I'm positive that she is just thinking about how she and Taiki tied for first place in the exams I'm sure she'll get over it." Makoto said confidently as she patted Usagi's back. "Besides, Usagi, you have your own problems to worry about. I mean you have TWO guys pining for you and she has none. Don't worry about it."

"No Makoto! I think she's in looooveee! I mean come on, Taiki is part of the Three Lights and he's super cute! She probably has fallen for him!" stated the goddess of love, Minako. 'Actually that is true.' thought Ami as she finally looked away from the window. "Don't worry guys I'm fine! Let's go to Rei's temple to have our study group now." she stated smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Later that night she decided to write down all her feelings on a piece of paper, hoping it will rid her mind of her worries.

_I don't know what to do. I have finally fallen in love and I am totally scared. Yes, I have always wanted to fall in love but I am scared. Of course I could always tell him my feelings but what if he rejects them? He has tons of girls going after him and he is so mysterious. Unlike them I have not fallen only for his looks but his personality as well. He has an air of mystery plus a gentle feeling to him. I really wish I knew what to do! Taiki-san, I wish I could tell you I love you._

Feeling much better she finally fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face dreaming about a boy with long brunette hair and a smile that could melt her.

* * *

The next day she bumped into someone spilling all her books on the floor. She said sorry and tried to gather them as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." She said bowing her head with the books in her hands. "It's ok, I should have watched out too." A smooth, familiar voice rang out. She looked up and found the person that had been on her mind the entire night, distracting her from her studies. "T-T-Taiki! Oh I'm so sorry! How can I make it up to you?" Taiki pondered for a moment, thinking about how she could make it up to him. Of course she didn't have to, but he had felt an attraction to this blue-haired beauty for a while now. To him a woman must be smart and kind, she was just that an more. "How about I take you on a date tomorrow?" He said finally feeling a bit nervous, after all he loved her. "O-o-ok, but when?" She asked jumping for joy inside. "How about I pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow ok?" he said, knowing tomorrow was a Sunday. She nodded and asked "Where will you take me?" for she couldn't hide her curiosity any longer. Taiki looked at her and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips and whispered in her ear "That's for me to know and you to find out." He walked away looked back and smiled before disappearing behind a corner. Ami sighed dreamily with a cute blush on her face as she went to her locker not noticing three girls and two guys behind another corner.

"Ami is so lucky."

"See? You were worried for nothing Usagi."

"I wish someone would do that to me?"

"Like who M-I-N-A-K-O. Yaten?"

"Who knew TAIKI was smooth"

Were some of the various comments that floated around from Yaten, Seiya, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi who were surprisingly early as they walked out of the corner to get to class.

**Angel-chan: Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and please review because that will help me a bunch. Thank you! **


End file.
